Hanashi o Shiyō
'"Hanashi o Shiyō" '(話をしよう Let's Talk) is the 3rd ending of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime (first ending of the second season), performed by Glim Spanky. Kanji Lyrics 愛はどこにだって美しく宿るよ 時には探そう 忘れるのが人だから 君はどこでいつ 誰想って祈るの 知らなくてもいい このまま話していたいよ なぜ本気で伝えたいと願うことほど届かないのさ 声無き声に勇気を 口に出せる勇気を ただ思ってるだけじゃ何も無いことと同じさ ほら 気取る言葉並べないで 大袈裟なくらいの言葉にしよう 虹はどこにだって美しく登るよ 道路に顔出す名の無い花も同じさ 君はどこでいつ誰想って泣くのかい 雨降り生まれる小さな奇跡見つけにいこう 人を前にして強がって 隠すままでは届かないなら 声無き声に勇気を 繋がり合う勇気を ただ思ってるだけじゃ未来は何も変わらないから 気取る心じゃ伝わんない 言葉を超えて 話をしよう 声無き声に勇気を 口に出せる勇気を ただ思ってるだけじゃ 何も無いことと同じさ ほら 気取る言葉並べないで 大袈裟なくらいの言葉にしよう ねぇ話をしよう Rōmaji Lyrics Ai wa doko ni datte utsukushiku yadoru yo Toki ni wa sagasou wasureru no ga hito dakara Kimi wa doko de itsu dare omotte inoru no Shiranakutemo ii kono mama hanashishiteitai yo Naze honki de tsutaetai to negau koto hodo todokanai nosa Koe naki koe ni yuuki o kuchi ni daseru yuuki o Tada omotteru dake ja nanimo nai koto to onaji sa hora Kidoru kotoba narabenaide oogesa na kurai no kotoba ni shiyou Niji wa doko ni datte utsukushiku noboru yo Douro ni kao dasu na no nai hana mo onaji sa Kimi wa doko de itsu dare omotte naku no kai Amefuri umareru chiisa na kiseki mitsuke ni ikou Hito o mae ni shite tsuyogatte kakusu mama dewa todokanai nara Koe naki koe ni yuuki o tsunagariau yuuki o Tada omotteru dake ja mirai wa nanimo kawaranai kara Kidoru kokoro ja tsutawannai kotoba o koete hanashi o shiyou Koe naki koe ni yuuki o kuchi ni daseru yuuki o Tada omotteru dake ja nanimo nai koto to onaji sa hora Kidoru kotoba narabenaide oogesa na kurai no kotoba ni shiyou Nee hanashi o shiyou English Lyrics Love exists beautifully in everything So let's look for it every once in a while; it's only human that we sometimes forget. Where... when... Who will you think of when you pray? I don't really need to know - I just want to keep talking with you like this. Why is it the more we really want to communicate something, the harder it is to get across? Give courage to that soundless voice - the courage to let it be said! 'Cause only ever thinking about it is no different than having nothing at all, you see? Don't go lining up pretentious phrases; let's put it into more words than even seem necessary! Rainbows climb the sky anywhere you may look The nameless flowers that show their faces along your path are no different. Where... when... Who will you think of when you cry? Let's go find the kinds of tiny miracles that are born with the rain. And if we can't quite make it there by simply putting on a show... Give courage to that soundless voice - the courage to connect with one another! 'Cause only ever thinking about it won't let anything change for the future. We can't communicate it with pretentious hearts... so let's talk, going beyond words! Give courage to that soundless voice - the courage to let it be said! 'Cause only ever thinking about it is no different than having nothing at all, you see? Don't go lining up pretentious phrases; let's put it into more words than even seem necessary... Hey, let's talk! Trivia * Although Renge Shima appears in this ending, she doesn't appear until the beginning of the second half of this season in which a new ending is used. Category:Music